


Death

by michirukaiou7



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble Collection, M/M, X 16
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html">Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 036. Olfatto, 037. Udito, 038. Tatto, 039. Gusto, 040. Vista</a></p><p>E l'odore ferroso del sangue addosso ad entrambi, che colpiva i suoi sensi come a gridargli che non si trattava di un incubo.<br/>Ma lo era.<br/>Stavolta lo era davvero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death

Era qualcosa di indescrivibile quel sorriso.  
C’era il dolore, lo sforzo per sopportarlo, la volontà di mantenere la dignità, quella di offrire un ultimo buon ricordo, quello di un sorriso a metà tra la dolcezza e la compassione, una luce nuova nell’unico occhio che guardava senza sarcasmo per l’unica volta nella loro vita. E c’era la malinconia di sapere che il momento nel quale erano più vicini era anche l’ultimo da trascorrere insieme, un istante macchiato di sangue e dolore ma che  _c’era_ , strappato con forza ad un destino che non aveva mai concesso pause a quella caccia senza speranza.

~ * ~

Non era un abbraccio, gli venne da pensare. Era più un aggrapparsi a lui, come a volerlo trattenere, come a supplicarlo di non andarsene, di non lasciarlo solo.  
Solo… Lo era stato anche lui per tutta la vita, e si accorgeva solo in quel momento di non esserlo più, adesso, stretto tra le sue braccia: era come se avesse corso tutta l’esistenza alla ricerca di qualcosa, di un posto in cui riposare, e capì di averlo finalmente trovato quel mondo perfetto che aveva sempre desiderato e che era sempre stato lì ad attenderlo per tutti quegli anni.  
Nell’abbraccio di Subaru.

 ~ * ~

Era un odore strano quello che sentiva, un miscuglio di tanti profumi diversi che assaltavano i suoi sensi tesi fino allo spasimo dalla sofferenza e, allo stesso tempo, intontiti da essa, in modo da fargli percepire solo le cose più strane.  
Il profumo del dopobarba di Seishiro, sottile, fresco, quasi sensuale contro la sua guancia zuppa di lacrime.  
L’odore delle sue sigarette, acre e fumoso, che impregnava i suoi vestiti.  
E quello ferroso del sangue addosso ad entrambi, che colpiva i suoi sensi come a gridargli che non si trattava di un incubo.  
Ma lo era.  
Stavolta lo era davvero.

~ * ~

Sentiva la bocca piena di sangue, un sapore ferroso e dolciastro che lo fece quasi sorridere, e pensò a quante volte ne aveva avute sporche le mani e gli abiti senza per questo mai domandarsi quale fosse il sapore del  _suo_ , come fosse sentirne il gusto caldo tra le labbra.  
Buffo scoprirlo così, per mano di Subaru, la persona più innocua del mondo.  
_Subaru-kun_.  
Quante volte aveva pronunciato quel nome, e gli sembrava di macchiarlo facendolo adesso, di sporcare quel nome così pulito con il sangue che gl’impastava la bocca.  
_Subaru-kun_.  
Ma era bello poterlo chiamare ancora, un’ultima volta.

~ * ~

 _Anche se avresti dimenticato subito di avermi ucciso... anche se fossi stato solo uno dei tanti sacrifici al Sakura… anche così… avrei voluto che fossi tu…_  
Le parole ti escono a frasi spezzate, appesantite dalle lacrime e rotte dai singhiozzi, e riesco a sentirle in modo ovattato, come un canto dolce.  
_Subaru-kun_ , penso,  _sei sempre stato un adorabile sciocco_.  
Ma è bello sentire la tua voce, come una nenia che accompagna nel sonno, parole che risuonano gentili, sfumando nell’incoscienza; e vorrei risponderti, dirti che è bello andarsene con te negli occhi, col tuo calore sulla pelle.  
Ma ormai non posso più.


End file.
